Those Three Words
by iouaname
Summary: *One-Chapter Fic* There are three words that you can’t just throw around: I love you. In this short story, watch how James and Lily prank each other, love each other, and use those three words.


****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

Summary: There are three words that you can't just throw around: I love you. In this short story, watch how James and Lily prank each other, love each other, and use those three words.

A/N: Hello everybody. This is a one-chapter fic. I wanted to make it a many-chapters story, but decided against it for a few reasons. One, I'm still working on 'I'll Always Love You'. Two, I have two other full-length stories that I have in mind after that. And three, I realized that I didn't have enough ideas to feed this story to make it long. I mean, I _have_ ideas. It's just that they revolve around Lily and James, and to be a lengthy story, you need to have more than that. So this is just a short one.

This is irrelevant to the fifth book, okay? I'm not going to use the information I got from it, mostly because it doesn't go well with the story.

This is a very different fic. Probably different from any other story you might've read. I don't know if you'll like it or not. The idea just popped into my head while I was trying to sleep. I'm glad I remembered it in the morning. 

WARNING: Lily is a bit suicidal in this story, okay? Just a bit. That's why it's PG-13.

Everything is in James's point of view. I normally don't do that, but in this case, I think it's for the best. I am not a guy, however, so there's no way that I can fully understand how a boy thinks. I'm doing my best.

Those Three Words

If anyone has told me that one day I, James Potter, would be together with Lily Evans, I'd have send them straight to Madame Pomfrey. I mean, me? With that feisty know-it-all? Hah! Yeah right.

Those were my thoughts. At least until it came true. I love Lily Evans. Yes, you heard me right. I, James Potter, love Lily Evans. We're meant to be together. We're soul mates. How did we get together? Read on. This is my story. The most innocent, pure, and true love story that you would ever read.

~*~

It all started a long way back. We've hated each other ever since our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why? I don't know. Nobody does. We just do. That's it. Okay, well maybe not. Maybe it sort of started on the first day.

My three best friends and I were sitting in one of those little boats that the first years take with Hagrid to the castle. Did I mention them? My friends, I mean. Well, they are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew: The best friends that any guy could ever ask for.

Sirius was very charming. Always get his ways by smiling or something like that. There was one time when he stole his mother's wand and wrecked half the house! Sirius's mother was so angry with him, but forgave the guy soon after he pretended to cry and said that he was only sleepwalking. Puh-lease. His mum bought it. How did I know all this? I was there. Sirius and I have been best friends since as long as I could remember.

Remus was a quiet guy. Intelligent, but quiet. He's also a werewolf. We didn't know he was back in our first year. But we soon found out. We didn't leave him though. Why would we? Werewolves are cool! Though I think Remus thinks otherwise. Anyways, we stuck by him. We even became animagi to help him. But _shh…_It's a secret.

Peter…What's there to say about him? He's a little tag-along and not really talented, but the guy's friendly and loyal. 

Now that I've mentioned my friends, why not tell you about me? But then again, you all probably know me already. I'm James Potter. How could you not know me? I'm one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts! You know, Quidditch star? Member of the Marauders…? Ring any bells?

Ah, the Marauders. Made up of my friends and me. Gryffindor's heroes. Our pranking group. Pranks! We love them. How could you not love them? Our favorite target? Snape. No wait, Evans. No, Snape. No, Evans. Ah, what the hell, I hate them both! But actually, Evans was my target. The guys didn't mind her. How could they--ah forget it. I'm guessing you're sick of me yapping. So I'll get back. Where were we? Oh yeah.

As I was saying, us Marauders were sitting in one of those boats. In the boat ahead of us were Evans and her friends. Let me stop here and tell you about them.

Leila Collins. She's a very attractive girl. What? I hate Evans, not her friends. So I don't mind admitting that they're attractive. Even Evans is pretty. I'll get to that later. Anyways, Leila…she had honey color hair and eyes like pale sapphires. What else can I tell you?

Lizzie Nguyen is another. She's very pretty too. Shiny black hair and caramel color eyes. She's a prefect. Yuck. Nothing against prefects, of course. Remus is one. It's just…never mind.

And yeah, there's Evans. Fiery red hair…deep emerald eyes…cute little dimples…wait. I'm not supposed to love her yet. I'll give you all the details later.

So we were sitting in the boat behind them and, being the pranker that I am, how could I resist? I pulled the one in the very back of the boat down so she'd fall in the water. And by any chance, can you guess who that is? Right. Evans. Oh the look on her face was priceless! But so was mine, after she pulled me down with her. Daughter of the Devil, she is, embarrassing me like that! And so, that was how it all started.

~*~

Through six years, Evans and I have become the worst of enemies. Our friends didn't, however. They got along quite well. They even started dating, Sirius with Leila and Remus with Lizzie. Peter hooked up with another Gryffindor, Faye Dankmeyer. They all tried to get Evans and I together. Yeah right. Like that could ever happen (actually, it did, but not right then). We hated each other. Everyday, the pranks between us drove the whole school mad. "Why do James Potter and Lily Evans hate each other so much?" "Can't they see that they are meant to be together?" "Bet you five galleons that they'll get together by Christmas." "They hate each other with a passion." These questions, comments, and bets filled the corridors of Hogwarts. Passion? Indeed there was.

~*~

It all happened at the beginning of our seventh year. I developed a crush on Evans. Yeah, you heard me. I even surprised myself. But it was hard not to like her. It was that night…

I was under my valuable invisibility cloak. I walked down the boys' dormitory and saw Evans sitting alone in the Common Room. I didn't know why, but I quietly walked over to her and sat down on the armchair opposite her. Evans was doing her Transfiguration homework. Or at least, trying to. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. She looked so cute doing so. I couldn't help but realize how truly beautiful she was. Then an owl flew in and gave her a letter. I watched as Evans read it slowly, tears forming in her eyes. She dropped the letter and ran up the stairs, to the girls' dormitory and disappeared. I picked up the letter. Oh no. Her parents died. Murdered by Voldemort. Lily must be devastated. Yeah, I said her name. She had a beautiful name. Anyways, I wanted to make it better. I wanted to help her somehow. But I couldn't let her know I like her. She didn't like me back. I couldn't risk the humiliation.

It was hard on Lily. But her friends helped her through it. I was helpful. I didn't prank her much. Yeah, much. So there was some. I dyed her hair blue, she dumped a bucket of honey on me and let out some bees. I messed with her homework, she turned me into a mermaid.

It was soon back to normal again. Pranking day and night.

~*~

The day that I told Lily I loved her. Oh it sure was memorable. It was a stormy day, the sky threatening to rain. A fight broke out between Lily and I in the common room. How it began, I don't know.

"I'm a hundred time better than you at Quidditch!" I yelled.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" she shouted.

"No! Because I'm on the Quidditch team!"

"That doesn't prove anything! I can be on the team if I want to! I just don't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how about a Quidditch match, one on one?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, now! What, are you afraid?"

"You wish! Let's go."

I went and got my broom while Lily borrowed Sirius's. We went out to the pitch and the game began, even though it was raining lightly. Wow. Lily was good. She beat me. We landed, and of course, she gloated.

"See Potter?" she said, smirking. "I told you I was better than you."

"No, you're not," I said, stubbornly. "It's just because it's raining and I can't see through my glasses."

"Yeah right. Don't be such a sore loser, Potter. I won and you know it." She smiled. She was so pretty when she smiled. I couldn't help it. I embraced her tightly and kissed her. Lily was surprised and didn't know what to do. When we pulled apart, she looked at me straight in the eye and then ran. She just started running. Running away from me. I chased after her and caught up.

"Lily! Lily wait."

"What Potter, what?"

"T-that kiss. It meant something, didn't it?"

"I…I don't know. I've got to go."

She was about to run again, but I caught her arm.

"Lily, wait. I…I think I love you."

"Potter, the rain must be getting to you. Do you know what you just said?"

"I said I love you."

"'I love you' aren't three words that you can just throw around, Potter."

"I mean it. I love you, Lily."

"No, you don't. You do not love me and I do not love you. Got it?" She was struggling to get free, but I held on tight. The rain beat down on us.

"Why not?!" I yelled.

"Because we're supposed to hate each other! We're supposed to be enemies."

"We're not supposed to be anything but ourselves. And right now, MYself loves YOURself."

Lily began to cry. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder, the raindrops mixing with her tears.

"Why James?" she sobbed. "Why? I spent all my life pretending to hate you and I did a really good job! Why do you have to love me, James? Why?"

"Because you're amazing, Lily. I love you. I love everything about you. Your beautiful red hair…your enchanting emerald pools that I constantly get lost in…the cute freckles across the bridge of your nose…your cute little dimples…and most of all your spirit. You're the only one with the fiery personality that can rival my ego. I love you, Lily."

"I…I-I love you too, James."

And since then we were a couple.

~*~

Now, of course our relationship wasn't perfect. We still get in tons of fights, but we made up every time. There was once when we almost didn't.

We got into a huge fight and some guy took the chance to ask Lily out. She, I'm guessing to annoy me, said yes. I was so angry. I dragged her away from the bastard and said, "You cannot go out with him!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I won't let you!"

"_What?_"

"You're mine! You belong to me, Lily! I forbid you to date other guys!"

"Listen, Potter," she said, fist clenched. "I am not property. I do not belong to you or anyone else, got it?"

"You still can't date him!"

"You don't own me! I can do whatever I want!"

I lost it. I was so mad. I said the stupidest thing ever: "Fine! You know what? Go date that bastard! Go be a whore!"

Lily looked at me, stunned, and I knew that I had said I wrong thing. "Lily, I'm--"

She slapped me across the face and ran away.

We made up eventually. I was very sorry for what I said. It took practically forever for me to convince her that I was sincere. I didn't do it alone though. I couldn't have got her back if it weren't for the help of the guys. See what great friends they are?

~*~

I love Lily so much. I swear I couldn't live without her. I gave her a necklace with a charm shaped like a lily for her birthday in May. She was very happy. That night…was amazing. We did _it._ Do you know what I mean? If not, then too bad. Because a gentleman never tells.

~*~

After graduating, the guys and I found an apartment to share. Well, except for Peter. He'd rather stay with his mum. The girls found one pretty close to ours, so it was all good. Well, for a while. I became an auror. And one time, the Death Eaters caught me. They brought me to Voldemort. He told me to join him. I refused. He tortured me. I didn't give in. He told me to join him. I refused. He threatened to kill Lily. I was scared. I didn't want anything to happen to Lily. But I was not going to give in. I escaped. Lily threw herself on me when I returned. She embraced me crying. I hugged her for a while. But I knew what I must do.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Not harsh enough, I told myself. Must be cruel.

"W-what?" Lily stammered. 

"We should see other people."

"W-why?"

"Because I don't love you anymore."

"James, i-is there some reason why you're saying this?"

"Yeah. I got what I want from you. I don't need you anymore." That was harsh, I though. Good.

Lily got off of me and ran out of the apartment. Remus and Sirius appeared from their rooms.

"Prongs, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, why did you say that to Lily?" Remus said.

"Because it's the truth," I said.

"No, it's not," Sirius said. "I know you better than that. You love Lily. You wouldn't use her."

"I'm tired," I said. "I'm going to bed."

~*~

Lily committed suicide. According to Lizzie and Leila, she had been starving herself for days. Then they found her in her room, lying on the floor, her left wrist slashed. They rushed her to St. Mungo's. I met up with them there, worried to death. I couldn't believe that Lily would do that. I thought to myself, "If Lily dies, then I'm going with her."

Sirius had to hold Leila back from killing me. Lizzie was just crying softly in Remus's arms. After she calmed down, Leila gave me a letter and a package. It was from Lily.

__

Dear James,

__

You don't know how much I hate you right now. 

__

I loved someone who said that he loved me.

I gave my heart to someone who I thought cared.

I gave my virginity to someone who used me.

I gave my life to someone who I thought loved me. 

__

I gave you everything. I don't regret it. Taught me a valuable lesson. Too bad I won't be around to teach it to someone else. Here's something that I forgot to give you. Good-bye.

I looked at the package and opened it. It was the necklace. For the first time in my life, I cried. I couldn't believe it. I tried to save Lily from Voldemort and end up killing her myself. No. No, there's still a chance. The healers hadn't come out yet. Maybe Lily is okay. Maybe she isn't dead. Maybe she could forgive me.

The healers came out and announced that Lily was brought here just in time. She was saved. I went in to visit her. She was very pale. I explained to her about Voldemort and why I had to break up with her. She smiled and said that she understood. When she was finally out of the hospital, I thought that everything would be all right again. But no. She told me that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. That we should just remain friends. I reluctantly agreed. Friends. That was okay. There's still time to go from friends to more-than-friends. But Lily decided to take a trip to Africa. Our friends and I offered to go with her, but she wanted to be alone. Just a trip to relax. We let her go. I let her go.

~*~

It's been exactly a year now, since Lily left us. Today, she'd be back. We made reservations at a restaurant to welcome her. She walked through the door and we all stood up to greet her. She was different, very different. Her hair was up in a tight bun, her eyes no longer shined. She had lost the "Lily's Spirit." The fiery temper…the feisty attitude. Her new look was just…cold. 

I told Lily that I want to start over with her again. She told me no and left the restaurant.

"James," Remus said. "Go get her. Don't let her get away again."

He was right. I ran after the Lily. I caught up with the down the street. 

"Lily, wait!" I yelled. She ran faster. I caught her arm though.

"What James, what?" Sound familiar?

"I love you, Lily."

"James, don't say that. I told you before, 'I love you' aren't three words that you can just throw around."

"I mean it, Lily."

"We've been down this road before, James. It won't work out between us."

"That's because you're not letting it!"

"James--"

I silenced her with a kiss. I hugged her tight and whispered, "Lily, why won't you give me another chance? Why, Lily, why?"

I could feel tears seeping through my shirt. "I just don't want to be hurt again, James," Lily sobbed. "I was really hurt last time. I don't ever want to experience it again. I'd rather shut out all the love in my life then to go through that, James."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Lily. I did it last time because of Voldemort. I thought you understood!"

"I do, James. I do. Believe me, I do. But still, I don't want to be hurt."

"I won't hurt you, Lily. I'll never hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you. That's a promise. Please give me another chance, Lily. Give us another chance."

"I…I…"

"I know you love me, Lily. I know you do. So, please…give this relationship another try."

Lily wiped away her tears and turned to me.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you say those three words to me?"

I smiled. This story is going to turn out happily after all. 

"I love you."

~*~

****

A/N: So how did you like it? I'm pretty proud of it, because I thought that I expressed James pretty well. Well, as well as I could get. It's not a good as I imagined though, because of the details. I know it's not very good, but how I decided to end it. And I have to admit, it's not as "innocent, pure, and true" as I pictured, but good enough, right? Please leave me a review telling me your thoughts. 


End file.
